A new crush
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Amy Rose is tired of chasing Sonic the hedgehog, she gets a crush on someone else. You may be suprised by the pairing a bit! Rated T just in case!
1. A new crush!

**A new crush**

Amy Rose finally reached the cliff which you could see all of Station Square on, it was a beautiful sight to say the least. The people walking around, an array of colours. Pinks, reds, blues, yellows, oranges, greens and even purples. Amy sighed, it was a beautiful sight.

The reason that she had come up here was to think about a few things, she wanted to think about Sonic. He didn't seem to like her at all really, yet he would save her. He might do it as it was his job, or he could be saving her because he loved her and didn't want her hurt. She preffered the second.

All in all she loved the blue hedgehog, he was fast, a hero, he was carefree, he had a kind nature, a bit short tempered at times but he was nice most of the time, he had the most gorgeous green eyes, a nice body a thing about red. Just like her!

She sighed again and looked at the tall buildings, the streets shone from the city lights below. She had started walking up there not too long ago, but she didn't care it was getting dark and late. She just wanted to get the beautiful images into her head, but she particularly didn't want to walk back alone...

She didn't think about that, the way she had taken was a forest. A forest in the dark was as scary as it gets, she looked towards the forest. It was dark and dreary, not like it was before when the sun shone. The trees seemed to be peaceful and the forest seeemed to be quiet, aside from the many birds in the trees singing their merry tune.

She loved the birds, they always made a peaceful tune to sooth her worries. But with the birds not singing anymore and possibly being asleep, she didn't feel so confident. Instead she decided to just sit there and forget the forest for a moment, she looked back at the city.

The lights calmed her nerves, many people were walking still. Just like not too long ago, they kept walking. Never stopping, like Sonic. She paused and sat on her rump, she then hugged her knees to her chest and looked at the floor. He was always running, she knew that she could never catch up him. No-one would besides Shadow, she couldn't even stop him from running.

He would never stop for her or anyone, she understood now. Sonic was a free spirit, he would never be able to settle down. He wasn't worth chasing, at all. It was just wasting her own life on nothing but a dream. She sighed and thought that she should take an interest in someone else, yeah she would move on. She wouldn't be upset just because she couldn't have Sonic, there are pleanty of guys out there.

There were probably many like Sonic, same personality, same freedom... no. No-one has that freedom besides him, no-one had his speed or his strength, his passion for running and fighting.

She sighed again, this was going to be harder than she thought. She has always loved him, it was love. She had checked her tarot cards, but they could be wrong. She could see Sonic's outline there, but the cards were wrong. She didn't need to be with him to be happy, she would make herself happy by loving another. At least she would try.

Amy got up, looked at the city one last time. Then turned and looked at the forest, she took in a deep breath and walked into the forest. The trees cast scary shadows over her, towards other places the light had hit. The moons light was the only thing giving her light, but that wasn't enough for her to see her way through really.

Obviously Amy didn't see a root coming out of a nearby tree and fell onto her knees, falling onto small rocks, leaves and nettles, scraping them. Causing gashes to appear, they bled only little but the pain was just etching at her. It was pretty painful for her, her knees were scraped pretty bad. She stood up and hissed in pain, she leaned against the tree near by and screwed up her face at the pain. It seemed to be unbearable to her, she pulled her hand away form the tree as she felt something run along her hand.

She examined her hand, with the only light the moon cast down it was pretty hard to see. But her eyes shrank as she saw the small insect crawling across her glove, it was a spider. It had eight long legs, a fairly big body for it's size. She screamed and shook her hand to rid herself of it, it fell on the floor and ran off.

Amy's face went white, she hadn't been so scared in her whole life. She leaned up against the tree and slid down it's rough bark, lightly cutting her back making her have gashes there too, she sat down on her rump again and hugged her knees to her chest and wept.

* * *

A red shelled armadillo by the name of Mighty walked through the forest, trying to look for where the scream had come from. He heard light crying and looked towards a tree to his left, there sitting on the floor, hugging her knees was the pink hedgehog he met not too long ago. Amy Rose. 

Flashback

_Amy was with the Chaotix for a week as Sonic and the rest of the gang had gone on a vacation without her, they must have been having a lot of fun. _

_The annoying bee by the name of Charmy came flying into the livingroom where the pink hedgehog and purple chameleon sat. _

_"Hey Espio! Guess what, there's a new member!!" he shouted happily, the chameleon just opened his eyes and looked at the hyper active bee._

_"Oh? Who is it?" he asked in curiosity, the bee left for a moment and then came back in while dragging a red shelled armadillo into the room._

_"This is Mighty!!" he said in a hyper voice, Amy winced at his voice. It was so annoying, it was like running chalk along a chalk board and making it screech._

_"Um... hey" he said calmly with a small smile, Amy looked at the armadillo. He didn't wear clothes like the rest of the boys, he had two small tanned ears pointing out of the red slightly coiled shell on his back, his body was black with a tanned stomach and arms like Sonic, oceanic eyes, sliver wrist and ankle bands with white gloves on and red sneakers with a white stripe going across but not reaching all the way._

_He did look strong, Amy read about armadillos. Very strong creatures they were. They would curl into a ball when frightened or threatened._

_Amy stood and walked towards the armadillo, she held out her hand with a bright smile._

_"Hi, my name is Amy Rose!" she said cheerily, he smiled and took her hand._

_"Hey, I'm Mighty the armadillo" he said smiling, she nodded with a happy smile._

_They had become good friends from there and hung out most of the time._

End flashback

The armadillo and hedgehog got to know each other then, he knew her pretty well too. She knew quite a bit about his past life and about his species, he smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

He gently touched her shoulder, her head shot up and she looked into blue eyes. She panicked for a moment.

"Hey, it's me Mighty!" he said smiling, she looked at him closer. Her arms not holding her knees, which were still killing her.

"Mighty? It is you!" she said and pounced on him, he fell on his rump and wrapped an arm around her. Rubbing her back gently, he felt Amy wince against his shoulder. She had landed on her scraped knees, it irratated the broken skin even more in doing so.

Mighty pulled awya from her and looked at her confused.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, she sat on her backside and showed him her knees. He shook his head and stood up, Amy looked at him with eyes asking him to do something.

"I can't walk, everytime I move my legs it hurts" she said on the verge of tears. She felt like such a burden, all this over scraped knees? Pathetic or what? She felt weak and defenceless, she knew Mighty didn't like to see anyone in pain. Especially his friends, but why was he out here?

That was the big question.

"I'll pick you up" he had said, Amy wasn't really paying attention and was caught off guard when he picked her up bridle style. She blushed, he was strong, he didn't seem to be struggling at all.

He then began to walk through the woods, Amy didn't know where too. What she did know was that she was with Mighty and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would protect her no matter what, he had promised to help her all that he could.

Amy then thought about the question again.

"Mighty, what are you doing here in the forest?" she asked, Mighty's ears moved back against the shell a bit.

"I was getting some fresh air..." he said uneasily, Amy didn't believe him.

"You're lieing" she said, she then turned his head towards her and made him look at her. He stopped walking to look into her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of emerald. Her pink quills were like bubblegum and her hands had a soft touch.

"I'm not..." he said looking her in the eyes still, Amy glared a bit.

"Please tell me..." she said in a pleading tone, he sighed and turned his head from her. Making her hand fall onto her own body, she just gave up and laid her head on his shoulder.

After walking for what seemed to be hours, but it was only five minutes. Mighty broke the silence between the two.

"The Chaotix were fighting again... over a pizza order, a new mission to help a little girl find her lost toy, helping a murder investigation and another about Eggman... I don't like it when people fight so I tried to stop it, but all I got was a few glares and a 'sign' from Vector. So I left for some fresh air..." he said chuckling nervously, Amy gasped.

"He shouldn't have done that Mighty. That was totally uncalled for!" she said, Mighty nodded and kept walking.

Amy felt that her knee was feeling a bit better and made Mighty stop again.

"Stop for a sec... I wanna see if my leg is ok now" she said, Mighty nodded and placed her on the ground. She held onto his arm for support as her leg wobbled slightly, but the pain had subsided thank goodness.

She took a step forward, there was no pain so she let go of his arm and moved her legs a bit more. She smiled, they were ok. But she still needed to clean to wound out, to escape any infections.

Mighty grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with him, knowing her leg was better. He had pulled her towards a bush that was in their way, he removed the branches and such and let Amy go in first. There she spotted the 'Chaotix Detective Agency'. It said it in big, bold letters on a sign post.

Amy then waited for Mighty to come in after her, he was right beside her and walking towards the small house/agency. It was on a small pathway which led up here, so cars and people who walked could come up and easily find them if need be.

Mighty walked through the door and saw the crocodile tapping his foot, the chameleon sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and arms folded, Charmy wasn't in the room. Obviously asleep.

"Well... where were you?" asked the crocodile, the armadillo looked at him sternly.

"Um... out for fresh air" he said shrugging, Vector looked toward Amy who was behind Mighty.

"Ah... I see what's going on... you went to see you're girlfriend" he said grinning at the armadillo, MAighty shook his head.

"No, you got it all wrong. Me and Amy aren't like that! I was walking through the forest trying to get my mind off the arguing you guys were doing when just heard a scream, I found her by a tree with scraped knees and tears runnign down her face" he said, finishing his story.

"Right..." said the urban croc, leavign it at that before another argument broke out. He stretched his aching muscles and yawned.

"I'm going to bed" said the purple chameleon, Vector waved him off and he was gone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack too! See ya in the morning. Ye' love birds" he mumbled the last part, but Mighty heard and blushed.

"Goodnight Vector!" said Amy happily, he waved and walked off down the hall to his room to sleep.

Mighty turned to Amy who was still standing with the door open, he pulled her in and shut the door. Locking it.

"Mighty why are you locking the door?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Do you wanna go home in the dark?" he asked, Amy shook her head.

"No, I don't" He smiled.

"Then don't complain" he said, she giggled at him. This made him smile, he loved making her giggle. It was kinda cute.

Amy walked behind him again and felt his shell, something she's always wanted to do.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Amy went around to look at his face.

"How does you're body and the shell curl? I still don't get that" she said rubbing the back of her head, he chuckled lightly and got onto the floor. Into a small ball, Amy was gobsmacked.

He popped back out as himself again but laid on the floor.

"It is easy, the shell turns as I do. I guess it just does..." he said not knowing himself.

"That is amazing"

"It's like hedgehogs, they curl into a ball but without the hardened shell" he said, Amy nodded.

Amy then caught a glimpse of soemthing, not too high from his butt. His tail. It was pretty long but not long enough to wrap around him, his tail was the same colour as his shell.

He thought she was staring at somehting else and blushed brightly, he then felt her pick up his tail. Amy found that it was quite light actually, even though it was covered in a shell. It was surprisingly light.

"Wow, Mighty. Why does you're tail have-?" she was cut off by his finger being on her lips.

"No more questions about that. What were YOU doing in the forest?" he asked her, Amy nodded.

"I was up on the cliff... thinking about some stuff and looking at the city. Me and you could go sometime, it really is beautiful" she said happily, he nodded.

"What were you thinking about?" she sighed, she knew that question was about to be asked.  
"You, don't have to answer if you don't want too" he said, Amy nodded.

"I would rather not talk about it" she looked at her knee, remembering.  
"Do you have anything for the cuts on my knees? I don't want an infection" she said, he nodded and got up.

Amy sat on the floor and waited for the red armadillo to return to her.

He did after a while, carrying a bottle of alcohol for cleaning wounds and a cloth. He got on one knee and Amy brought her knees to her chest again so Mighty would have access to her legs. He applied some alcohol to the wound, she did feel a little pain but not much. He applied some to the other knee then stood up and picked her up bridle style, he carried her to the orange couch and laid her down on it.

He then left for a moment to get her some pillows, he grabbed a set out of his room which was red. He placed the blanket on her and then placed a pillow behind her head. He sat on the edge of the couch, watching her as she smiled at him.

"You better sleep. I'll take you home in the morning" he said, she nodded and then he stood and was yanked on his wrist pulling him backwards. He turned to see Amy who was the culprate.

"I want to thank you" she said, he smiled at her.

"You're welcome!" he said, Amy then got the covers off her body and got up to face Mighty.

She then moved closer and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you!" she said, he blushed and smiled wider. Walking towards his room, turning the livingroom light off as he left.

Amy knew she was crushing on him, she had moved on. Now she would chase Mighty the armadillo. What fun this will be!

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is he OOC? I'm so sorry if he is! I don't know Mighty all that well, but this couple is growing on me. Mighty is quite interesting, Im sorry about the information on armadillo's. It's not that good!**

**Can someone please tell me if his eyes are blue? I've seem Mighty pictures with amber eyes and blue! It's confusing!**

**Could somebody please send me Mighty's bio or a website I can get it from? I really need to learn more about Mighty if I am going to write more about him! I'll need all the help I can get! **

**Read & Review!**


	2. Breakfast and a plan for the day!

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this.**

**Is Mighty OOC? I need to know, if he is then could you tell me what he acts like?**

**Breakfast and a plan for the day**

The pink hedgehog stirred and opened her eyes, the sunlight peeking in through the window of the Chaotix headquarters. The bright light caused her to squint, she wasn't really one for sunlight in the morning. Especially if it hit her eyes imediantly, it bugged her to no end when that happened. She threw the covers over her head to block the sunlight.

After properly waking up, she threw the blanket back. She then sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the couch and stretched. A loevely day once again, a good day to chase Sonic...

She stopped that thought. She wasn't after the overly cocky blue hedgehog anymore, she was after the strong, level-headed armadillo named Mighty. Sonic was last weeks news now, to her anyway. She yawned and stretched again, she then put her boots on her feet and looked towards the doorway that the detectives went through.

Amy stood and walked into the kitchen, she wanted to thank Mighty and the rest of the Chaotix for letting her stay for the night. It was a kind thing to do, it was really Mighty who had brought her here and let her stay but the other Chaotix members had no protests.

Amy decided to make them breakfast, her cooking was something you wouldn't want to miss. It was well presented and well made, she always made good food for everyone.

She walked to the fridge/freezer combined and pulled out a box of twelve eggs, two tomatoes, a packet of bacon, and a box of mushrooms. She smiled and shut the fridge door with her foot, then walked to the stove and began to cook the food.

* * *

Mighty the armadillo awoke to the smell of something great, he sniffed the air. It smelled really good, he brought his legs off the edge of the bed and shook his head. Trying to wake himself up properly. He looked towards the red curtains and got up off the bed, opened them to reveal the bright coloured trees and grass. 

It looked more peaceful today than it did last night, he smiled and took in a deep breath. He opened the window and left it to let some fresh air into the stuffy room. He made his bed, the red covers were now nice and smooth and the pillows were nice and puffed up ready for another nights sleep.

He walked out of the room towards the bathroom, he entered and did his buisness and took a shower to start off his day. He then dried himself off with a towel and walked back to his room, on the way he dropped the towel into a washing basket.

He entered his room again and placed his socks on, then his shoes, then he placed his gloves and wrist bands on.

He then walked out of the room towards the lovely smell which filled the air.

* * *

Amy was now frying some eggs, she had fried the bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and made fried bread. It was all set on five seperate plates for the team and herself. Mighty walked towards her. 

"Hey, the food smells great" he said nicely, she turned her head a bit and smiled.

"Thanks. Do all of you guys like this?" she asked pointing towards the fry ups. He nodded.

"Yeah, but Charmy doesn't eat hash browns" he shuddered. He hated them, the tasted really digusting and vile.

"I don't like hash browns, they taste weird" she said and then turned the egg.

The eggs were finally done, two eggs on each plate, two slices of bacon, a few tomatoes on each and mushrooms.

"Mighty, could you possibly go and wake the boys up please?" she asked as nicely as she could, he nodded and winked.

"No problem" he then walked off towards their rooms

* * *

Mighty walked into Charmy's room. He saw Charmy and Espio dressed and on the floor playing a card game. Charmy then screeched. 

"Snap! I win! I win! I win!" he danced around happily. Espio rolled his eyes at his childishness.

"Espio, Charmy. Amy made you guys breakfast!" he said, Espio nodded and walked out.

"Yay! I love Amy's cooking!" shouted Charmy, he then flew out of the room.

Mighty then walked into Vectors room, he was snoring loudly.

"Vector!" shouted Mighty, this made Vector jump up and out of bed saluting.

"I am Private Vector sir! I will do as you say sir!" he said, he then looked around.

Mighty laughed a bit.

"Calm down Vector, Amy made breakfast!" he said happily, Vector nodded and put on his socks, shoes and gloves. Then he walked out towards the kitchen with Mighty hot on his heels.

* * *

The Chaotix and Amy were now sitting at the faily large table, they were all eating their food while Charmy just went on and on about beating Espio in a game of snap. 

"And then I snapped him, and then I won and then I danced around and I forgot to say... IN YOU'RE FACE!" he shouted.

"Charmy! Be quiet" said Vector.

"It was just a game Charmy, calm down about it" said Espio calmy taking a fork of bacon and shoving it into his mouth.

Mighty and Amy were eating in silence, he didn't know that food here could tastes so good.

"Man Amy, you really out done yourself" he said smiling, she smiled too.

"Nah, I always cook for my friends" she said shrugging, he nodded and took another fork full of egg.

* * *

After their food they had all gone into the livingroom to watch some TV, there was a programme called 'Death is a waiting promise' there on the TV was a man on the floor in tears. 

"Oh my love! I am so sorry it has to end this way, I love you" he whispered the last part and kissed the female gently on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open just for a second.

"I love you too..." she said before she was gone, he cried and weeped over the woman.

Then it finished.

Vector was in tears.

"What a sad ending!" he continued to cry hysterically, Mighty decided to leave Vector, Charmy and Espio alone for now. Espio and Charmy were trying to cheer Vector up and comfort him.

Mighty grabbed Amy's hand and brought her outside.

* * *

"What are we doing out here, Mighty?" she asked, he smiled and picked her up bridle style again. 

"I'm gonna run you home, ok?" he said, she nodded and held onto him tight as he ran.

She squealed when he jumped over a rock and nearly fell out of his arms. He just gripped a bit tighter onto her, Amy had her arms around his neck. He ran her down the dirt path and down towards her house, he knew where she lived as he had to go to her house with her. He was pretty fast, most armadillo's are though. His strenght is his strongest trait though.

He was just as strong as Knuckles, it was amazing how strong he was.

Suddenly out of the blue, an aquamarine streak went by. It was Sonic!

Mighty stopped, so did Sonic. Their eyes met for a moment, Mighty knew that he was the reason that Amy was upset most of the time. Sonic always found a way to upset her.

Mighty just turned and ran off again, Sonic ran after him and got in front to stop him.

"Mighty? What are you and Amy doing?" Mighty thought quickly.

"I'm taking her home"

"Why? Where was she yesterday?" asked Sonic a bit worried, he didn't know this armadillo that well. He didn't really trust people he hasn't known for a certain amount of time. For all he knows, he could be a pervert or something.

"She stayed at the Chaotix headquarters"

"What was she doing there?"

"What's it too you?" she cut in, Sonic looked at her surprised.

"Nothing really. I'm just worried about you Ames" he said glaring daggers at Mighty. Mighty just turned his head away and looked somewhere else.

"You didn't care before" she said.

"Of course I cared before"

"You're the one who left me to go on a 'peaceful' vacation" she said a bit ticked.

"How about you be quiet and let the armadillo talk!" he said a bit angry himself.

Amy was just about to say something else until Mighty shook his head.

"Look, she was in that forest up the mountain. I found her crying and took her back to the Chaotix headquarters" he said, Sonic sighed and nodded.

"Fine! But if you hurt one hair on that girls head, I will hunt you down and kill you!" he said and walked off.

"You don't even know me that well, so how can you judge me?" said Mighty.

"Don't hurt her!" he shouted, ignoring Mighty's question.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he shouted at the blue hedgehog.

Mighty just ran off again, shaking his head a bit.

* * *

He stopped after a while and placed Amy down. 

"This is you're place, right?" he asked, Amy nodded and walked to the front door.

"Thanks Mighty!" she said smiling brightly at him.

She unlocked the door and walked into the doorway, she saw Mighty wave and begin to leave.

"Mighty wait! Come inside! I've got home made cookies, brownies, lemon cake and choclate cake!" she said, Mighty didn't want to stay for the food. He wanted to stay for the loevly rose that made the food.

"Alright Amy!" he said and walked up towards the door and inside.

Amy shut the door and walked Mighty towards the kitchen, she grabbed a tray with foil on top and placed the tray on a small marble kitchen table.

"There you go! Help yourself" she said as she removed the foil, he nodded and grabbed a cookie. He took a bite. Wow! Is there such thing as cookie heaven? He must be there if there is.

"Amy, these are really good!" he said, Amy nodded.

"Lovely eh?" she said taking a brownie and eating it.

"You should try selling these, you would have people lining up at you're door asking for these everyday!" he said happily munching on the cookie.

"Nah, I made some for the orphanage. The kids loved them, even the people that were looking after them liked them. Every once in a month I take a tray or two full of cakes, brownies, cookies etc and give them to the orphanage!" she said happy at herself for doing such a generous thing.

"You're really generous, you care about anyone don't you?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I saw an old man out on the street the other day. He had all these ripped up clothes and stuff, so I went to buy him a red scarf and a new green coat. He thanked me and smiled, shaking my hand" she said smiling.

"Nice thig for you to do"

"Nobody cares about the guys out on the street, but I do. I want to end all of that, they should have a place to stay just like the children do" she said, Mighty nodded.

"Yeah, it is kinda unfair" he said, agreeing with her.

Amy looked at the borwnie in her hand, maybe she should warn him about her liking him now. She smiled gently at that thought, she would have to really. Just to warn him.

"Mighty..."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm crushing on you..." she said, Mighty's eyes widened.

"You are?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah... and I was wondering. Do you think that me and you could do something together, like a walk on the beach?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

She was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"You mean a date, right?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah..."

"If you want, I mean. I'm not really boyfriend material... but if you want to we can" he said, Amy shot up and beamed.

"Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, you want too... I want too so why not?" he said, she squealed and ran up to him.

"Thank you Mighty!" she said happily, Mighty smiled and patted her back.

He stood up from his chair, pushing her away a bit so he could stand properly. He then wrapped his arms around her and stroked her quills.

"You're welcome" he whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, returning the hug.

"Do you want to go now or what?" he asked.

"What?"

"On the date. Now?"

"Yes!" she said in excitement,  
If we're going to the beach, are we going in the water and stuff?" she asked, he shrugged.

"If you want too"

"Great! I will go and pack some stuff" she then ran off up the stairs.

Mighty waited downstairs, he sat on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. He began to think about all of the events that have happened so far. Everything has been happy and exciting, now he was going on a date with her. To find out a bit more than he already knows about her, that will be fun!

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? The date will be up next!!**

**R&R**


	3. The date

**The date**

Amy had told Mighty she was crushing on him, then asked him to go on a date with her. He agreed so now they were going to go to the beach, that is when Amy came back downstairs.

Mighty sighed, he was sitting on the couch. Daydreaming about their date on the beach, he could imagine them both sitting on beach towels, Amy in a bikini... He blushed at the thought of Amy in a bikini, he had seen her in that red bikini with yellow hearts on. It was cute, her body was perfect for it. He smiled.

Amy came back down the stairs five minutes later with a backpack filled with the normal stuff to go to the beach with suncream, beach towels, sunglasses etc. She was in her normal red dress with red sandals on her feet, but what Mighty didn't know is that she had her new bikini on underneath.

"Hey Mighty! Ready to go?" she asked excitedly, Mighty nodded and stood from the couch and walked to her.

"Ready when you are!" he said happily to her, she nodded and walked to the kitchen then came out moments later while placing four bottles of water into her bag.

"I'm done! Now lets go!" she grabbed his arm and they left the house and began their walk to the beach.

Mighty and Amy walked down the chewing gum covered sidewalk, they walked past a few children, a child was crying on the floor holding their arm and an adult was kneeling by him comforting the child. This made Amy feel sorry for the little boy, but happy that the man was helping the kid out.

They finally arrived at the beach, Amy saw a yellow sign saying 'Emerald Coast' this was Amy's favourite place to go. It was somewhere she could relax and enjoy her fun in the sun.

Amy eagarly pulled Mighty towards the sparkling sand, surprisingly there wasn't that many people on this part of the beach. It was just a few random people walking by and eating ice cream or people tanning, she smiled. Peaceful like always, Amy loved this side of the beach. It always has been the best place to go and think, especially when she was sad about Sonic. She would come here with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla to have a good time here.

Amy breathed in the cool summer air, a breeze swept by, whipping her quills about her lovely face.

Amy found the 'perfect' spot and laid one red towel out, then placed another green towel next to it. Right next to it, Amy then sat on the towela nd removed her sandals.

"You can sit down you know!" she said smiling, he looked behind him to a few people staring at him. They happened to be girls, he blushed a bit and sat down next to the rose coloured hedgehog.

"I knew that... it's just them girls are looking at me and it's dissturbing" he said, she giggled at him.

"Just smile at them and wink, then they will giggle and stop looking at you blushing themselves" she said, Mighty smiled.

"You think that will work?" she nodded.

"Yep, Sonic did it all the time. It worked with him, it will work for you too!" she said happily, he nodded and turned his head to the girls who were still staring at him. He smiled and winked, as suspected they turned away giggling and didn't pass him another glance.

"Well whaddya know, it does work" he said turning back to Amy, she giggled and unclipped the top of her dress. This made Mighty's eyes widen. What was she doing? Is she crazy? She can't just take her dress off in front of him... or anybody for that matter.  
"Er... Amy... what are you doing?" he asked a bit panicked.

"I'm gonna take off my dress to show you my bikini" she said, he looked around.

"Um... maybe you should change somewhere else? Not in front of me"

"But I've got it on underneath" she said.

"..." Mighty didn't say anything besides,  
"Oh..."

She giggled again and took off her dress revealing her red two piece, the bottoms were like any normal bikini bottoms with small bits dangling off the side, the top half was just straps apart from the bit covering her breasts. Mighty smiled.

"Wow... looks nice on you" he said, she smiled and giggled blushing madly.

"Thanks..." she took off her sandles and folded her dress, placing it into her backback. She placed her sandles next to her bag then pulled out the suncream. She flipped open the cap and squeezed some of the contents into her palm, then gently rubs it along her arms, stomach, legs, chest and some on her face.

Amy caught Mighty looking at her and blushed, he was blushing at being caught too.

"Mighty can you do me a favor?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah"

"Can you put some of this on my back?" he blushed a bit deeper and nodded, she passed him the suncream over her shoulder. He took it and then took off his gloves, then placed some of it into his own palm. He then gently rubbed it onto her back, he rubbed it into her fur and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, he let her lean into him and kissed her head gently.

"Maybe you should put some of this on, you could burn with you're black fur" he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine" he said.

"Ok..."

Mighty let go of Amy, she looked at Mighty. He then began to take his shoes and socks off, he placed his socks into his shoes and placed his shoes next to his towel. He laid back, enjoying the suns rays on his fur.

Amy laid down also but right next to him and cuddled up to him, nuzzling his side ever so gently. He smiled and placed an arm around her, while the other hand cushioned his head/shell. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Amy smiled at his sleeping face, it was so peaceful and cute. She giggled a bit and decided that now was a good time to play around in the water for a bit.

She left his warm embrace, kissing his cheek then running towards the water. The crystal clear water of Emerald Coast, a beautiful sight. It was as if you were in a dream, no one has seen no beach like this one. She could garantee. Amy got a brilliant idea, Mighty was snoozing. A great time to soak him with water and wake him up.

Amy grabbed water into her palms and walked towards Mighty, some water was dribbling out of her hands slowly. She reached Mighty and threw the cold water onto his face.

Mighty jumped, he sat up and looked around frantically looking for the culprit. His eyes rested on Amy, she was standing there looking cute and innocent. Mighty knew that she wasn't innocent at all, she was guilty. He stood up and grabbed her bridle style, this should give him great revenge and wake him up in the process.

He left the towels and ran foe the water, he went in quite deep and then threw her into apart of the water which happened to be a bit deeper than where he was now. He laughed at her when she surfaced and spat out water like a fountain.

He poked out his tongue and looked around, she was no where in sight.

"Amy?" he asked, circling a bit in the water. Looking for her. What if she had drowned? What if she died? What if-

He was dragged under water, his eyes were tightly shut at that moment. He was being dragged down, then he had been let go. He opened his eyes to see Amy, she was smiling. They were under water and she was smiling.

She noticed that he didn't have much air, she grabbed him quickly and kissed him. She was actually offering some of her air to him, but kissing him none the less. His eyes closed again and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. Opening his mouth, taking some of the air and letting his tongue out in the process. He pulled his tongue back and then opened his eyes as he pulled away from her and dragged her by the arm.

They broke through the surface, panting quite heavily. Amy's first kiss and who would have thought it would be with Mighty the armadillo? It was a nice feeling to be kissed so... intimately.

She swam back to the shallower part of the water and splashed Mighty, he gave her a splash back and this continued for about two hours.

They had stopped at 4:56pm and they were quite hungry. They were sitting on the beach towels, drinking some water now and again.

"How about we get something to eat Mighty?" asked Amy, Mighty nodded.

"Sure, but where?" he asked looking around, she stood.

"We'll go to my favourite place to eat on the beach!" she said excited, he nodded and stood with her.

"Alright..."

She packed up the towels, sunscreen, empty and half drank bottles etc. Then she began to walk down the beach, latched onto Mighty's right arm while his other hand held his shoes.

Amy and Mighty reached a small beach house made in a hawaiian style, a grown woman wearing a hula skirt, and a bikini top covered in flower designs, curly hair, with a pink flower in and tanned skin with blue eyes. She looked towards the couple.

"Hello Amy. This you're boyfriend?" she asked, Amy nodded.

"Yep!" she said happily, the other girl smiled and squealed.

"Amy, he is the cutest thing I have ever seen. You two make a wonderful couple! I'm Alesia Herington by the way!" she said happily while holding out a hand over the small bar towards the bar stool he sat on., Mighty smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Mighty! Mighty the armadillo" he said, she smiled.

"You're usual Ames?" Amy nodded, Alesia wrote down some stuff onto a small note pad.

"What do you want then Mighty? Do you like hotdogs?" he nodded.

"Yeah"

"Ok! That's two orders of hotdogs, with a cola?" Amy nodded along with Mighty,  
"Joel is gonna be psyked when he sees you have a boyfriend Ames!" she ran off to get the drinks first, got a glass and placed some cola inside then placed the drinks in front of them and walked to the back room.

"Joel?" asked Mighty.

"A friend of mine, he's the best cook around!" she said, he nodded.

A young man with brown spiky hair, a pair of black shades, a hawaiian shirt, some blue shorts and sandles wearing an apron came out of the door. He tilted his shades to look at the armadillo, he smiled.

"Nice catch Ames!" he commented, Amy giggled.

"Yeah! He is isn't he!"

"See, their so cute!!" said Alesia, Amy laughed a bit.

"These hotdogs are on the house Ames!" he said and ran back into the back room to make the hotdogs, the girl named Alesia joined him.

Amy now turned to Mighty.

"Mighty... this does make us a couple, right?" she asked, he looked at her with a smile.

"If you want us to be... I've had a great time Ames" Amy nodded.

"Me too and thank you!"

"For what?"

"For dating me... not many guys like me you know. You're a first..." He chuckled.

"Nah, Sonic is crushing on ya! You can tell, he's always protective of you. Now he can't have ya, it's his loss and my gain" he said and pulled Amy towards him, he placed her onto his lap and stroked her quills.

She rested her head on his chest and kept her head there for a while, she nuzzles his chest gently.

The waitress Alesia returned with their food, the steam whafted up their noses. The sweet smell of freshly cooked hotdogs, Amy absoulutely loved the smell and taste.

Amy parted from Mighty's embrace and sat on a bar stool next to him, she then took one hotdog into her hand and took a bite off the end. She smiled in enjoyment, Mighty was just sat there, watching her eat. She always ate with manners, he looked at the hotdog and took it into his own hand. Then took a bite to test it.

He chewed thoughtfully on the food, it had a nice sort of spicy taste to it. He then swallowed and took another bite, savouring the delicious taste in his mouth.

* * *

It had been about an hour now, just after finishing their food and talking to Alesia and Joel, Joel and Alesia had asked them questions like 'are you two planing on getting married, are you gonna have kids?' Mighty had blushed at them two question and shook his head. 

"A bit young for that ain't we?" asked Mighty, they nodded.

"Well... Yeah... but not tat young! You guys could make cute little Armahog babies!" said Alesia happily, Joel shook his head at her with a smile.

"Look, we better get back to work. The big buffet is tomorrow!" he reminded her.

"Buffet?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, we're having a buffet to represent the well reknown Tiki mouanahaki (mo-an-a-hak-e)" said Joel.

"Really? Cool!"

"You guys wanna come?" asked Alesia.

"Sure! I love buffet's, I could even help out a bit if you want!" said Amy smiling happily, Mighty smiled at her.

"Amy, I could come too. I could bring the rest of the Chaotix as well!" said Mighty, Amy nodded.

"That's a great idea!!" she said.

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to the two Amy and Mighty began to go down the beach, the place was deserted. They didn't know it, but they had been talking to them two for hours, the sun was now setting. 

Amy grabbed a hold of Mighty's arm and started walking along the beach with him, he took his arm away from her and placed it around her waist. She sighed happily, he truly was one of a kind. He's the first to have ever been on a date with her, a nice guy deserves a nice girl too.

Amy and Mighty stopped for a while and sat on the warm sand, Amy was leaning against Mighty's chest. She was in between his legs, her hands held onto his with a firm grip. He was just sitting there, taking in her lovely scent. She smelt like a rose, just like her colour.

Amy's bag lay forgotten beside them.

* * *

They both stayed at the beach until a dark blue blanket covered the sky, the sky seemed to glisten with all the stars over head.

Amy looked at Mighty, this had been a wonderful day. She knew that this was the best day of her life in her eyes.

"Mighty, I want to go home now. If you don't mind?" she said smiling at him softly, he nodded.

"Alright" he stood up, brushed himself off then held out a hand to help her up. She smiled wider and took his hand, allowing him to hoist her up.

Amy and Mighty then began to walk from the beach and towards Amy's house, Amy was wondering if he should go to the Chaotix headquarters alone. He couldn't possibly do that! He may get hurt or something.

"Mighty, would you mind if I stayed at you're place for tonight? I don't want you walking home alone" she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he said turning his head to her, she nodded. He just smiled a bit wider and grabbed her hand, then he began to run with her beside him towards the detectives agency.

* * *

Mighty and Amy walked into the headquarters laughing at a joke which Mighty had recently told her. Vector the crocodile was sitting on the couch with his headphones on, you could hear the song which was playing. Mighty recognised the song as 'Team Chaotix' their theme tune, he sighed. Vector ALWAYS plays his music that loud.

Mighty tapped his shoulder, making him press the stop button on his CD player. He looked over his shoulder at the two, Mighty was leaning on the back of the sofa with his arms crossed over the top while Amy stood beside him. Vector smiled.

"Well, did you two have fun on you're date?" he asked, Mighty rolled his eyes at the crocodile. He was so annoying when it came to this stuff, as always.

"Um, yeah. I guess" said Mighty a bit uneasy, Vector's eyes lit up.

"So, are you two going to sleep in the same bed tonight? My bed is kinda wet thanks to Charmy spilling his cola all over it, he tried to wipe the stain off with a cloth making it worse. Now I can't sleep on my bed" said Vector, Mighty and Amy blushed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! You can even check for yourself!" said Vector placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on them,  
"I don't want to hear any noises coming from there you two!" he said in a warning, looking at Mighty sternly.

"I-I ain't ready for that yet, Vector" said Mighty closing his eyes as he blushed deeper, Vector rolled his eyes.

"Mhm, sure you ain't. Have a nice sleep you too!" he said as he laid down on the sofa, the blanket and pillows from the previous night were still there. Vector was going to use them tonight.

Mighty sighed and grabbed Amy's hand.

"You can sleep in the bed or on the floor. Which one?" he asked, Amy smiled.

"It's you're bed so you take it!" she said winking, he smiled.

"If you're sure!" With the answer she gave him, he walked down the hall leading to his room.

He walked into his room and got out an orange blanket and some white pillows, he found another two blankets in his cupboard which he could possibly use as a more suitable cover for the flooring to make her more comfortable. He placed the first one on the floor and folded it once, then did the same with another, then he placed the blanket ontop with the pillows up where her head would be.

"There, that should be bettere for you!" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Mighty!" she said smiling, she gave him a nice warm hug which he returned to her.

"No problem" he said giving her a toothy grin. Amy blushed, he had a nice smile. His teeth were a pearly white and they were perfectly straight, his breath smelt minty.

"Um, I'll see you in the morning then, Mighty..." she said blushing, he nodded.

"Yeah, see you in the morning..." he turned away to walk to his bed, then turned in time to catch Amy as she ran and jumped on him. She kissed him quickly, then let him go and sat on her 'bed'. She took her shoes off and then went to sleep under the warm covers.

Mighty was in a bit of a shock at the moment, he soon smiled and touched his lips to feel her warmth still lingering there. He looked down at the girl who was laying on her side, facing his bed with a smile on her face. He knelt down and lifted her head to see her face, even with the darkness you could see her lovely face thanks to the moonlight.

He smiled at her, her eyes had fluttered open to meet his ice blue ones. He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, she was frozen for a moment. It was as if time had stopped and they were the only ones there, his eyes were closed. She followed his example and closed her own, she kissed him back. Their mouths moving rythmically together, there were a few 'slurping' sounds coming from them both as they kissed.

Mighty was feeling passion and possibly love for this girl? She was everything to him, she could cheer him up by saying just 'hello' as long as she has that dazzling smile on her face. She was a right charmer, a beauty beyond belief.

She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes as she did so. Mighty kept his closed, savouring the moment that wonderful kiss had created, he finally opened his eyes and looked into hers. She stared back at him, her eyes were bursting with emotion.

Mighty totally pulled away from her, a deep red blush going across his cheeks.

"Um, I'm gonna go to sleep now Amy. Um, goodnight!" he said and got up then took his shoes off. He then jumped under his covers and went to sleep, he felt a bit embarassed.

Amy was blushing also, but she had a warm smile on her face. That kiss showed what he felt towards her, he loved her back.

* * *

**I didn't like the chapter myself, but I was having trouble with writers block! Sorry it took so long guys!**

**R&R**


End file.
